


(Fanart) Sketch of Jonny/Kaner

by Liandria



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liandria/pseuds/Liandria





	(Fanart) Sketch of Jonny/Kaner

I posted this on tumblr last week and decided you lot probably would enjoy it as well so here's my first attempt at sketching the boys.

 


End file.
